


Thief

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Neighbors, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, Underage Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Colin's parents aren't home. It's time to go see his secret, older boyfriend/next door neighbor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing (lol). Brocklin is now one of my new favorite ships, and I don't regret it. I'm infecting as many people as possible! (Title taken from the Ansel Elgort song of the same name.) 
> 
> [PS, Any errors are my own. I'll come back to fix them if I see them. I'm lazy and type fast so I'm sorry lol]

They're gone.

Thank  _God_ , they're not home. Colin has been waiting to be alone for quite some time now. His parents are overprotective as fuck, and won't even let him out past ten. He's Sixteen now! There's worse things that can happen than him getting arrested or something. He's a good kid.. or so he wants dear old mommy and daddy to think.

Colin bites his bottom lip as he rings Brock's doorbell. His older, Twenty-two year old neighbor. Who may or may not also be his secret boyfriend. Hey, it was completely by accident the first time. And the second...but not the third or tenth. Colin's a trained bottom by now, all under of Brock's very capable hands.

Within at least ten seconds, the front door opens, and Colin's jaw drops, mouthing hanging ajar. Brock is standing in the doorway, shirtless as fucking usual. He's smirking. He obviously knows what that does to Colin, yet he does it anyway. That cocky motherfucker.

"He--Hey..." Colin murmurs.

"Hey." Brock responds, propping his left arm up on the archway.

"I...um...I was alone and...I saw your car there so I just thought..."

Brock's smooth chuckle is music to his ears. "Oh, I know what you were thinking. And I know what you're thinking now. You wanna come inside, or are you gonna keep staring?"

"Yea--Yes! I'm--I'm gonna do that. Right now..."

****

**Five Minutes Later...**

Colin has his face buried into the pillow to stifle the soft moans coming from his mouth. The way Brock wiggles his tongue just right in his hole  _has_ to be some kind of immortal sin! It's not the first time he's done this, and Colin seriously hoping that it won't be the last. If his parents ever find out about them, it's over.

But for now, he'll savor this feeling.

As he continues to rim the boy, Brock reaches underneath of him to milk his cock. Colin doesn't suppress his moans this time, and he removes his head from the pillow to let his lover know that what he's doing is fucking astounding! This is new to him really. This position. Brock usually doesn't touch him there; he wants him to cum hands free.

The teen pushes his ass back unconsciously, getting the most out this intense "massage". He yelps as the man behind him slaps his right buttock just once before kneading it all over again. A kid his age shouldn't be experiencing such pleasure, right? That's what Colin's parents would say. But they're not here. It's just him and Brock.

And this feeling of ecstasy.

"You--You have to s--stop!" Colin whimpers.

From behind, he hears his lover laughing low in his throat. "Yeah? Why would I do something like that?"

"Because, I'm gonna--I don't wanna cum just yet!"

"Mmm...fine."

Without a word, Brock stops and removes his slippery, wet tongue from the young man's hole. He reaches over him to get into the nightstand, grabbing their special bottle of lubricant. Colin doesn't say anything; he just keeps his tight ass into the air, facing his man. Like the good little bitch that he is.

He can hear the squelching sounds of Brock rubbing the lube on his dick; the quiet groans coming from him male the boy's dick throb even harder. He just wants his fat cock inside, and he wants it now. Suddenly, Colin lets out a moan so loud that he's sure somebody heard. The cause of this is simple.

Brock is prepping him. There's two lube slicken fingers inside, easily. Colin's surprised because he could've sworn that he was gonna fuck him. Instead, Brock's just drawing put the inevitable, which isn't bad as it just means they get more time to play...and that's always a good thing.

"It's been a while since your last visit." Brock says in his ear, nibbling and biting it. "So tight. You haven't been practicing like I told you."

Oh no.

"I'm--I'm sorry! Ungh! I--I'm sorry--"

"No excuses, Baby. I'm gonna have to punish you." And soon enough, Colin's phone rings from where it's seated on the nightstand. Brick doesn't stop his work as he checks to see who it is. It's the boy's mom. With a smirk, he hands him the phone. "Answer it. This is your punishment."

"What!? I can't!"

"If you don't answer, I'll stop, and I'll kick you out. Do you want that?"

No, he doesn't want that. But he also doesn't want his mother hearing him having sex with his secret boyfriend. Colin is being tested right now, and he has to prove himself. He takes a deep breath before answering the phone, and putting the device to his ear. He has to be careful or it'll blow up in his face.

But Brock's not making this any easier.

"H--Hello?"

_"Hey, Sweetie. How's everything at home?"_

Colin clinches his jaw, fighting the urge to give anything away. "It's good--It's really g--good."

_"That's good. Your father and I are having fun, just at the new art gallery. I saw this painting, and it remind me so much of you! You wouldn't believe it."_

"Yeah?" Colin huffs after Brock removes his fingers. However, it's not over. The older man lays down on his back, signaling him to climb in his lap. He can't talk back, and he can't argue. The only thing he does is obey. Colin soon straddles Brock, and bites his lip so hard as he enters him that his lip starts to bleed. "That sounds--LOVELY!"

_"Honey, are you okay? Did something happen?"_

"No! Nonono, everything is f--fine. I just, uh, UNFGH--I stubbed my toe on the coffee table--MMHHM!"

_"I really wish you could be more careful. Anyway, we're about to head out to lunch, so you can order out. Love you."_

"Love yo--you too, Mom. Bye!"

Colin quickly ends the call, and tosses his phone across the room, careful that it didn't shatter into a million pieces. Brock just grins from down below, gripping his hips tight as he quickly pistons in and out of Colin's hole. The boy doesn't hold back this time, and starts moaning and groaning while firmly planting his palms on his boyfriend's chest.

This all feels too good to be real honestly. Why does Brock make him feel all these things every time they're together? Why does he strip him apart piece by piece to expose the filthy, corrupted being underneath? It turns Colin on knowing that this man is the only one who can do this to him.

But then--

"I'm gonna cum, Baby!" Brock groans, fucking up into the boy.

Colin grips his own dick tight, pumping it into completion. "Me too! Ungh, fuck!"

And it's all over. Colin blows his load all over Brock's chest, while the latter deposits his seed deep inside the boy. Ropes of sticky, white semen lay unbothered on him, and they're left panting and grunting through their respective orgasms. It's all too much for Colin, and he ends up collapsing onto his lover.

The messy substance gets smeared onto both of their bodies, but they don't care right now. Without being told or prompted, Colin places a few pecks onto Brock's lips, waiting for him to reciprocate. He does eventually, opening his mouth up for a proper, romantic kiss that leaves Colin lightheaded. He needed this today.

"You were amazing." Brock says, putting a hand on the boy's cheek. "I mean it. You're the best I've ever had."

"You're the only guy I've ever done this with." Colin replies, giggling like a damn schoolgirl.

"Oh, I don't doubt that."

"Hey." The teen looks at his boyfriend directly in the eyes then. "I think...I think I'm in love with you."

At first, he thinks he screwed up. Stupid teenage hormones and whatnot controlling his emotions. But then Brock smiles, rolling his eyes. "I think the same thing."

Colin ends up grinning from ear to ear, happy that this is finally getting serious. However, his stomach grumbles, causing him to blush.

"Wanna order some pizza?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I know I'm spoiling you all with these fics (lol), but I have to so I can keep you entertained while I work on the other long term series'. I love you guys!! ❤


End file.
